Playable Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)
|-|Tamamo-no-Mae= |-|Mythology Mystic Code of the Sun= |-|Amaterasu= Summary Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant available to be chosen by Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War in Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC. Caster's identity is Tamamo no Mae (玉藻の前), a woman of astonishing beauty that served the retired Emperor Toba the end of the Heian era (794-1185). She is publicly known as a Kitsune (狐, lit. Fox) that was said to be the catalyst for a rebellion within the Imperial Court. Tamamo no Mae is a soul created from the sun goddess Amaterasu, and she is a unique facet of the goddess rather than a mere Earth Spirit. She is believed to be a Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, however strictly speaking she is a Yakanjackal ( 野干ジャッカル) which is often mistaken as a fox. She is frequently mistaken to be one of the many Inari Ookami and is thought to be a Uka no Mitama. She is associated with tantric deities such as Vairocana and Dakini Deva. Incidentally, in the Genpei Seisuiki is transmitted how Taira no Kiyomori seized political influence through prayers that made use of this Dakini Deva's power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 5-A Name: Caster, Tamamo-No-Mae Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Servant, Face of the Divine Spirit Amaterasu (A god of sorts), Fox. | Divine Spirit of great class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Breaking the Fourth Wall | Amped stats, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Probability Manipulation, Possible resistance to Space-Time Manipulation | Amped stats, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping on a planetary scale, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Exists outside of the flow of time, Star and Fire Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level (Despite having E-rank strength, she is capable of keeping up with other Servants), higher with Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu | At least Town level, likely higher (Much stronger than her Base form) | At least Large Planet level (As a Divine Spirit of great class, she is far above the likes of Kiara Sessyoin, Amaterasu is also stated to have the power of several Servants combined and only beings on the level of a full-power Arcueid would even have a chance of bringing her down to a level where she can be defeated, and her Authority can make things such as world-building, civilization, and time-flow manipulation happen so long as she has followers and if she wills it), likely higher (Her 9 giant tails are described as a colossal magical energy that "emits energy like the sun"). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | Unknown Combat Speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed via this calc | Unknown (She exists outside of the axis of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ (Could face Gawain and Li Shuwen in close combat) | At least Class TJ, likely higher | At least Class XKJ Durability: Town level | Large Planet level (Can live through Kiara's Noble Phantasm) | At least Large Planet level (Far superior to Tamamo and Kiara, as a Divine Spirit who exists outside of the axis of time, this makes her very difficult to kill) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has prana, Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu grants her virtually limitless prana for a short period of time Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with magic | Planetary Standard Equipment: Her mirrors, various ofuda and other talismans that she focuses her magic through Intelligence: As a facet of Amaterasu, Caster is extremely experienced all forms of Japanese mysteries and magecraft, wielding a variety of magical talismans in combat to attack foes with the power of the elements. She needs to predict her foes actions to maximize the effectiveness of her Witchcraft abilities, showing a sharp mind hidden beneath her ditzy and frivolous exterior. In addition to her prowess in magic, Caster is remarkably skilled in close combat despite being the physically weakest class, using her mirror as a weapon against foes as renowned as Gawain, a Servant on par with King Arthur, and Li Shuwen, an Assassin who is so skilled that he can defeat a Saber-class opponent with his bare fists. Caster has also shown a great knowledge of modern Japanese pop culture, referring to her master as "goshujin-sama" as a worker in a maid cafe would and breaks the fourth wall from time to time: "Oh, maybe after I get 500,000 experience points, I'll actually grow it tail back." Weaknesses: Due to past traumas and her goal of becoming a good wife, she doesn't utilize her shapeshifting or witchcraft skills. Somewhat vain and playful. Her status as a Servant restricts access to her divine powers. | Requires followers in order to utilize and maintain her powers and abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens (水天日光天照八野鎮石, Suiten Nikkō Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi, localized as "Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu"): The mirror levitates around Caster in battle, which she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. Once its function as a Noble Phantasm is activated, she summons a circle of levitating ofuda surrounded by a number of glowing torii, charges the mirror with energy, and stands in the middle of the circle to draw in the energy. The energy drawn in allows her to use her abilities without the need to expend any prana for a limited time. It is normally a divine treasure of the land of the dead, an EX-Rank Noble Phantasm, that can even bring the deceased back to life, but the Servant form of Caster hasn't been granted the authority to use that much power. Charm: Gyokutenhou (Polygamist Castration Fist): A powerful series of Od charged kicks meant to punish philandering spouses, the final blow is powerful enough to generate a mighty explosion as Caster poses. Since she aims for her foes' nether regions, this move is particularly devastating to male opponents, and is thus the most powerful single-target attack in her arsenal. Killing Stone: After her death, Tamamo-no-Mae turned into a rock named Killing Stone, which was tinged with a terrible curse-toxin and caused the humans and animals that approached it to die from poisoning. It was originally located in the plateau of Nasu, Tochigi, but later it was broken by a virtuous priest named Monk Gennou and then scattered in three locations in Japan that were called Takada. Furthermore, the remnants that were scattered at that occasion became Osaki Kitsunes and Inukamis and said to have been turned into familiars by many wizards from various places. In the game, this ability engulfs foes in poison to damage them and slowly kill them with a debilitating toxin. Personal Skills Shapeshifting (変化, ichiisenshin): refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Towards the end of her life, Caster was confronted by a force of eighty-thousand men after being chased for days on end. When her attempts to apologize for her actions failed, she finally grew tired of her situation and transformed into a monstrous beast, slaughtering the entire cohort, becoming one of Japan's Three Great Monsters along with Emperor Sutoku and Shuten-Douji. It is said that in this form she is able to beat a hundred Heroic Spirits on her own and holds the world record for murder, but due to her aspirations of being a good wife she will not use this ability willingly. Fox's Wedding (狐の嫁入り, Kitsune no yomeiri): an "Item Construction" that was tampered with by Tamamo-no-Mae. By one-sidedly declaring a wedding, a sun shower of blessings is shed and souvenirs are pushed on ally-like individuals in congratulations; truly a Cheat-Skill that can only be described as miko-fox. Divinity (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Being the facet of a first-class Divine Spirit, Tamano bears A-Rank Divinity, owing to her incredible talent and potential power, and allowing her to completely bypass defenses that require a certain level of Divinity to penetrate. Witchcraft The Witchcraft (呪術, Jujutsu, localized as "Maleficium") that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft is a program that "recomposes what exists around", Witchcraft is a program that "recomposes the raw materials in one's own body." It is related to Dakini heavenly methods, and includes methods to discern one's time of death, secret arts to obtain influence, methods to attain status and fortune (for men) and methods to gain the favor of influential individuals (for women). Due to a number of very harsh lessons impressed upon her in the past, Tamano no Mae no longer makes use of her still formidable skills in these areas. * Mantra: Aphotic Cave (呪層・黒天洞, Jusō・Kokutendō): Caster erects a temporary barrier that reduces the damage she takes to a tenth of its original value, absorbing the mana from her opponent's attack to replenish her own. * Mantra: Bestial Sky (呪層界・怨天祝祭, Jusō-Kai・Onten Shukusai): Caster pours additional magical energy into her next talisman, greatly increasing its potency. ** Mantra: Merciful Sky (呪層界・怨天祝奉, Jusō-Kai・Onten Shukuhō): Caster pours even more magical energy into her next talisman, drastically increasing its potency. * Curse: Chaos Heaven: (呪相・密天, Jusō・Mitten): Caster throws a talisman that blows her foes away with powerful winds, shattering guards and stunning foes who attempt to block the attack rather than dodge it. * Curse: Fiery Heaven: (呪相・炎天, Jusō・Enten): Caster throws a talisman that sets the area it hits ablaze, dealing fire-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to attack her defenses. * Curse: Frigid Heaven: (呪相・氷天, Jusō・Hyōten): Caster throws a talisman that proceeds to freeze the area it hits, dealing ice-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to rush at her. * Charm: Spirit Theft: (呪法・吸精, Jusō・Kyūsē): Caster steals her opponent's magical energy, restoring her reserves while limiting her opponent's ability to cast magic. * Curse: Void Cleft: (呪相・空裂, Jusō・Kūretsu): Caster throws a talisman that damages her foe with void energy. Note: Due to the lacks of translation of Fate/Extra CCC, it's unknown how all of them crossed 1500 light years. Therefore their Combat Speed is rated as Unknown. Key: Base | Mythology Mystic Code of the Sun | Amaterasu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Spirits Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Monster Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Japanese Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5